The New Prophecy
by MindlessCardGames
Summary: The smell and taste of his own blood was overpowering and nearly blocked out his other senses. The wet metallic tang of his life force stained his tongue and nostrils as he clung to life. He could still see, but it was blurry and unfocused. The only thing he was aware of was the feeling of icy wind on his skin and a pressure around his waist, like he was being carried. VeryNotDone


His breath came out in clouds as he sat, perched on a high rock. Heavy snow pelted his back as he surveyed the area. The snow on the ground was undisturbed, and he intended to keep it that way. He sat for another minute or so, watching as thick clouds swirled around distant peaks in the ongoing storm, before he eventually stood. Ice blue eyes flashed in his shadow as he pulled a hood over his short, ash gray hair.

It had been several hours since he had met with the General. His job was simple. Scout ahead and make sure the area was clear of enemies, before the Army crossed through the Aingeal mountain pass.

His instructions were as stated by General Mabon "Stay ahead of the main army, with a small Platoon(26-64 soldiers) trailing you. Once you get to the main pass through the mountains you are to wait for the platoon to catch up, Lieutenant Cadman will be leading them. When they do reach you Cadman will send a runner back to the us, the Field Army (80,000-200,000 soldiers), and give me the all clear. Once this is done and we begin our movement the runner will be sent back and the process would be repeated once you reach the other end of the Pass, and again once you reach the city".

If anything unexpected were to happen, such as a large enemy force appearing, or getting spotted. He himself was to report to the General as soon as humanly possible.

They needed to get through the Aingeal Pass quickly to make it to the capital of Fiore. So they may aide General Arham in his defense of the city. Mabon had intercepted an enemy messenger several days ago and found plans to attack Crocus sometime this coming week. A runner had already been sent ahead of Mabon's forces to warn Arham but It was still very important to get there as soon as possible. This wasn't just a war with another country, it was much worse.

He crouched down and leaped into the air, jumping from stone to boulder to cliff side. He did this to avoid leaving his prints in the snow. Over cautious? There was no such thing when a war was raging.

He continued ahead at a swift pace, his pure white cloak making him seem like nothing more than a snow flurry in the storm as he bounded onward. He stopped every so often, clinging to a cliff face or ledge, to scan the area of any signs of life before moving ahead to the next.

Everything seemed normal, nothing but snow and rocks dotted the trails as well as the occasional snow hare. He was almost to the main pass through the mountains. He cringed, it had taken him at least three hours to make it this far and he would now have to wait at least another thirty minutes for the platoon to catch up to him. Then the rest of the day would be spent waiting for the runner to return. He wasn't to fond of waiting. Too much time wasted while he could be doing something productive.

He had made a fatal mistake, as his mind was wandering he failed to notice the claw marks on the rocks and overturned snow. Mid leap He collided with something. It ran into him dead center knocking the wind out his lungs. However he had no time to react as the creature sunk its claws into his right shoulder and sent them tumbling down a hill.

They rolled and flipped, one trying to gain an advantage over the other. When the soft powder they had been rolling through became open air the two punched, kicked, and clawed at each other, now that they had room to do so, as they fell through the frigged air.

Suddenly a beam of light flashed past His face. The mystery of who his attacker was became obvious at that moment. And that meant bad news for the humans. He didn't have much time to dwell on this fact. Because, when he looked down, the ground was rushing toward him. He acted quickly and grabbed hold of the creatures armor flipping them around so that he was on top. This was gonna hurt.

THUD! The impact they made on contact with the earth sent up a cloud of snow. When it settled, there lay the boy with the eyes like chips of ice and the small dragon.

He sat up and grabbed his side, he definitely broke a rib or two. He looked at the white dragon in front of him. At least it was dead.

"Motherglare". He mumbled the name of the only one who could be responsible. He had to get out of there and warn Mabon before it was too late.

The boy stood and took a deep breath, ignoring the stinging pain he felt in his side. He looked around for a moment, observing his surroundings. He had fell down a ravine of sorts, his only options were forward or up. He could move forward the ought the ravine was about to make his way up the cliff he had fallen off of when he suddenly had to cover his sensitive ears. The dragon was alive, and screeching like mad.

He moved quickly, and in one motion crushed the beasts throat with his foot. He caved its skull in with his heel for good measure. He had to leave now, before the inevitable. He turned and was about to jump onto the cliff face when he heard another earsplitting screech. Alexander looked up and on the top of the cliff he saw three small forms starting their way down the rock.

"Damnit"! he cursed. He turned and made for the trail to his right, when two more beasts leaped from the rocks. He looked over his shoulder, the others had made it down the cliff. He was surrounded.

"Fuckin hell"! He shouted in rage.

The small dragons jumped at him, snapping jaws and shredding claws. The gray haired boy dipped and ducked around the white beasts, lashing out whenever he had the opportunity.

One of them had stopped in front of him and began charging its laser while another jumped at him from the left. He took a step back, as the creature flew past him, he grabbed hold of its leg in mid air and swung it around. He sent it flying at the former, who had released its attack. The dragons laser pierced through its comrades chest and forced Him to duck under it. By some stroke of luck the beam struck another of his attackers, that had been behind him, killing it.

"Two down three to go". He thought as he focused on the battle.

He crouched into a stance and took a deep breath, as his right hand began to glow a hazy bluish white. He suddenly vanished and reappeared at the side of the dragon who had fired its laser. A moment later the beast fell dead, thick blood spraying from its throat and soaking the snow.

That was going to be his last easy kill, He wouldn't be able to move that fast again right away. The other two dragons didn't hesitate to both lunge at him at once. The boy dove to his right as they sailed past where he had stood a few seconds ago. He rolled forward and spun on his hands and feet righting himself before he lunged at them, both of his fists glowing the same blueish white again.

He turned and charged straight for the last two dragons, standing side by side. They opened their mouths and fired their stark white energy beams. He leapt upward and brought his glowing fists crashing down on both of the dragon's skulls. The force of the blows knocked both of the beasts to the ground and flattened one of their skulls. The dragon that survived the attack twisted its neck around and clamped its teeth into his forearm.

He grunted in pain, trying to pull the creatures jaws apart. But it was no good. The harder he struggled the harder it bit down. He didn't have time for this. As he continued struggling with the dragon spawn he failed to notice the sound of claws on stone, and only realized the severity of the situation once he felt several other pairs of jaws latching onto him; his arms, shoulders, and legs.

The weight was eventually too much and he fell to his knees slightly hunched forward.


End file.
